Currently, biosensors are used to measure various characteristics of a living being. For example, some sensors measure heart rate or temperature. The sensors wirelessly relay data to a data recording device to monitor the health of the being. The sensor is typically attached to the being by an adhesive bandage. Because the sensor bandage is not physically connected to the data recording device, the sensor uses a battery for power.